Onslaught: Death man's grip
by Teaquel
Summary: There are countless other Earths in other realities.In your world earth hero's defeated Onslaught.But on Earth prime, this epic battle turned out considerably different.


**Onslaught: Death man's grip**

**By Teaquel**

**Based on the epic Marvel Saga Onslaught**

**Chapter ****I:**

Mutanity at world's end

My race is not bound by time and space, pledged to observe the different galaxies, worlds, races and there parallel counterparts, but never interfere, in the affairs of other worlds. We are the Uatu. My name is Metroplex and my assigned planet is known as Earth Prime in the Optimus universe.

There are countless other Earths in other realities, which seems much the same as your own world or may be completely different. In this world Professor Charles Xavier wiped the mind of his former friend Max Eisenhardt better know asMagneto; during this mind wipe the dark part of Magneto's soul leapt into its Xavier's soul. That combined with the long repressed anger, hate, frustration Xavier had kept inside himself, gave birth to a monstrous figure of pure psionic energy. That called himself "Onslaught".

Onslaught was eventually able to manifest itself as an independent entity from Xavier after an encounter with Nate Grey resulted in Xavier's astral form being 'forced' into the real world, thus 'teaching' Onslaught how it could give itself its own body. Onslaught decides neither humans nor mutants should rule, and intends to destroy both races. After kidnapping and absorbing Franklin Richards and Nate Grey, their pysionic powers greatly increase his own, making it able to shift in to physical form. In your world earth hero's eventually defeated Onslaught with the loss of some of earth mightiest hero's but yet many survived. But on Earth prime, this epic battle turned out considerably different.

15 - Okt – 2011 - New York, Central Park:

In the centre of Central Park New York the massive assault on Onslaught lead by the X-men had begun. There he stood the enormous onslaught about as big as the Chrysler building. Our heroes hit him with everything they got but the attempts seemed futile. Like hitting a tank with a wooden stick in the hope it would fall apart on its own.

"There must be a way to kill or at least weaken the basterd, there must be" Joseph yelled out looking at Xavier.

Reed Richard answered Joseph's plea for a solution. With his eyes focuses on a scanner he held in his hand he said.

"His amour consists out of pure psionic power what makes it impossible to penetrate with normal attacks. So we need to break this barrier. The only thing that may have a microscopic change of working is an immense blast of psionic, telepathic powers combined with the magnetic powers of Joseph. For he is part Maxand Charles."

"So bub, ur trying to say I can't gut him open like a tuna fish?" Wolverine said with a sarcastic grin on his face.

"Unless your claws have the requirement I earlier recommended, I'm sorry to say no Wolverine" Reed replied.

"Comrades, but what we do when the armour has cracked his armour?" Colossus asked. Charles looked up for the sky as if the answer would drop down on his head. Suddenly Nightcrawler spoke "What if we get it down maybe just maybe I can focus on Franklin and teleport him out."

"Then the non psychic ground troops should attack him right away to distract him long enough to get Nightcrawler the change to get Franklin out." Captain America suggested.

Brilliant, just brilliant that would weaken him so much we would have the change to kill him. Reed, Wolverine, Joseph, Charles, Colossus and the other nodded.

"You know the chances are slim right" Reed said.

"A chance is a chance and as long as we know a way to fight back, we have to try it BUB!"

**Chapter ****II:**

All or nothing

So as it was said so was it done. All the physics, telekenetic's and psionics including Charles, Psylock, Cable, and Joseph stood in a line on an overhead in the park facing the monstrosity called Onslaught. For once in there life all mutants and superhero's where united under the leadership of the X-men. Professor X stood in front he turned around facing them all the faces warn by battle. "To me, my X-men" on my count give it your all….NOW… DO IT NOW. The ground was shaking the colour of the sky replaced by a pulsing red purple glow coming together on psionic amour of Onslaught.

A dreadful scream was uttered by the creator so hard it could be heard from miles away. Wolverine, Captain America, the young avengers, Spider-man and all the other couldn't breathe from the shocked they actually hurt the being with this plan. It was so unbelievable we did it Spidy mumbled out "we hurt it now we can kill it." "Well what are u waiting for an invitation, bub lets go" Wolverine started to sprint to Onslaught followed by Cap, Spidy and anyone that was able.

Our heroes were able not only to crack his armour they hurt him so bad that they also created a rift in Onslaught physical form making it possible for Nightcrawler to teleport Franklin Richards out of the Monstrosity. Onslaught enraged but severely weakened by the extraction of Franklin Richards unleashed a volley of psionicbeams. The attack was so strong that it would decimate all of Earths hero's.

Even though Franklin was still disorientated and weakened from his meld with Onslaught, he tried to pull him self together to save as many as he could. Using the last strength and all his powers he created a vortex transporting our heroes in to an astral sphere. He could only hold this vortex open for a view minutes but he had to try. The plan was to get to safety release the hero's out of the sphere and regroup for another attack to get out the sphere, they would need at least 2 or 3 powerful mutants with psionic or telepathic powers. But because he couldn't be sure which mutants where sucked in Franklin needed to go through the vortex as well and release them from the inside.

Focusing so much on keeping the vortex he did not see the psionicbeam heading right for him KLABAAAAM Franklin fel to the ground scorched over 70% of his body still skin smouldering but he still was trying to keep up the vortex… but his powers where drained is body dyeing. He couldn't keep this up any longer in his last attempted to save the few heroes that where sucked in he hid the sphere far beyond the reach and powers of Onslaught. He had to make sure that the mutants wouldn't be locked in for al eternity but also couldn't be unlocked by Onslaught. He made a failsafe that only a mutant with the same bloodline of the once locked inside could open the sphere.

"Good luck my friends, I hope you'll be freed soon" Franklin mumbled with his last breath.

In the meanwhile Orroro and Warren carrying Scott Summers also know as the X-men members Storm, Archangel and Cyclops flew threw the sky dogging the beams on there way for there final stand against Onslaught.

"Ok guys get me to the rift in the chest of Onslaught and throw me in so I can unleash my full force energy beam and then get as far away as possible" Scott yelled

I'm an X-men Scott and X-men don't leave people behind. I will see this through all the way, and there is nothing you can SAY or DO. It is my own choice." Orroro said.

Angel nodded and said "We're friends and X-men stick together so if we are good enough to fight together then damn sure we are good enough to die together"

It's an honour to have served with you my friends "Scott said. Scott had a glimmer in his eyes that when put in too words, would have said "I have never been as proud as today to call myself an X-men"

They threw Cyclops in the rift with a loud roar Cyclops opened up with his full optic blasts. At the same time the sky turn black as coal. Lightning strikes formed in the shape of an arrow with the speed of lighting on the crack in Onslaughts chest. While Archangel shot out all his metallic feathers from his wings at great speed and with tremendous force, enabling them to pierce the crack. Onslaught tried to block the attack with an optic astral shield.

The impact shook the ground, the blast was so bright the ones that saw it where blinded for several minutes. Although the shield took some of the impact and incinerated the brave Cyclops, Storm and Angel, the utter power of this combined attack obliterated him in millions of pieces.

For a fraction it looked like an astral shape remained but quickly disappeared somewhere near the lifeless body of Franklin Reed… dust from the blast settled, the sun came through and al that remained was a crater the size of half of Central park and the unrecognisable bodies of the fallen hero's… it was silent…so silent…it was an unnatural creepy silence.

**Chapter ****III:**

**When ****the ****dust ****settles**

After half an hour or so local authorities started to arrive at the scene, their faces turned pale as the moon when they saw the devastation the battle with Onslaught left behind. Detective Tydal Wave was first on de scene and headed to the crater to see if anybody had survived. His nose filled with the smell of burning flesh combined with the smell of smouldering trees. A few meters in front of him he saw someone in a red and blue suit…as he came closer he saw it was Spider-man laying face down on the ground. He sprinted to Spidy thinking * maybe he's just unconscious or hurt* because for as far as he could see Spider-man's suit looked to be fine…the closer he came the harder his inside voice was telling him * DON'T LET HIM BE DEATH*. Tydal bend to his knee's to turn Spider-man around. His Face turned green his stomach twisted and turns. He could hardly hold in the bagel he eat that morning on the sight of Spiderman's face… half of is face was blown of by some sort of beam. He grasps for air in hope not to pass out. He thought God dammed Ty man… you have been trained for this and further more this is no way to pay your last respects to this fallen hero. Placed Spider-man on his back, folded his arms over his chest. Took off his coat and placed it with the utmost respect over Spider-man's body. Detective Wave continued his search further in to the crater in the hope for survivors. The further he entered the crater the more he lost hope to find anyone alive. He was ankle deep in body's and debris. The body's that he did find he couldn't even ID.

Tydal sat down with tears in his eyes on a stone pedestal where once the bronze sculpture of William Shakespeare stood. He only could stare on to the ravage in front of him felt broken; lost and filled with mixed emotions… no one survived all our hero's gone... He screamed… not that anyone could hear. When he got a handle on his emotions he stood up on his way to report to his colleagues. Then afar in some up clearing smoke he saw a shape of what seemed to be a boy. He didn't believe it…could it be…are my eyes playing tricks on me…the shape was coming closer and getting clearer... it was a boy… Ty started running, stumbling to him… suddenly he stopped he looked scared because what was facing him was no boy. The body was totally blacked by burned skin his eyes where red as blood but some how the figure resembled much of Reed Richards kid, Franklin. He recognized him, because back in the day he used to work security at the Four Freedoms Plaza home of the late Fantastic Four. Tydal stuttered…"Franklin is that you?" The creature's eyes flared up in a pulsing motion. A dark deep voice spoke "Franklin Richards is no more you insolent cockroach. My name is Onslaught! This is but a shell to contain my astral form. BOW DOWN TO YOUR NEW MASTER OR PERISH." Onslaught's voice bellowed.

Metroplex witnessed what happened. It seemed that the astral shape that was seen after the destruction of Onslaughts body near the body of Franklin Richards was the one of his astral form. Somehow he found a way to enter the lifeless body. But this new Onslaught seemed weaker, he was strong but not as strong as before he just barley touched the Omega Level now. Even though in this weaker state, world destruction seemed far out of his reach, with most of the Superhero's and Mutants death and the remaining mutants locked in Franklin's astral sphere. Earth Prime would be an easy Target for the new Onslaught to take over and dominate. The understatement could be made the future for Prime Earth looked very bleak at best.

When will the locked up hero's be freed, what will happen to the world in Onslaughts hands. Much uncertainty for earth prime….

**Chapter**** IV:**

**A**** chance ****for ****a**** brighter ****tomorrow**

Metroplex: "It's 2111 a hundred years have come to pass since the epic battle referred to as "Purge" between Earth mightiest heroes and the Dark entity Onslaught. Onslaughts body was destroyed he manifested himself in a young boy but was weaker than the original form. The world was left with out heroes or super powered people. This gave the new Onslaught the opportunity to enslave all of man kind. Onslaught didn't seem to age as rapidly as normal even though hundred years had passed his body seemed to be the age of a 25 year old. He ruled ruthless dealt with anyone that would try to oppose him. In the midst of the tyranny and chaos myths started to arise of a small group of hero's that where saved in sphere somewhere hidden on earth during the purge. This gave hope to small band genetic enhanced rebels under the name Genosha. Let by the leader called Mark Naque codenamed hybrid.

Mark Naque better known as Hybrid had bonded on a cellular level with a tech bodysuit called a Tsymbiot. That gave him the ability to mimic forms of clothing, solid appendages, allowing him to form spikes, blades, and axes. He formerly worked on the imperial guard, but he deserted after Onslaught murdered his wife Megan and daughter Eden. For disobeying an order to burn down an orphanage a few years back.

His second in command was the shape shifter codenamed "Intel" not much of here was known. But she seemed to know more of what had come to pass then she let on.

Borvine Hauwlett was the group's medic that had the gift to absorb the pain of injured people to ease their suffering. Letting them recover from the deadliest of wounds. Giving him the codename priest. His ability also made it possible to siphon of some of his opponent's life energy enhancing his healing factor, strength and agility far beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human.

24 – okt – 2111: Trypticon city, former New York – Genoasha HQ

The HQ of the Genosha's was an abandoned ruin what seemed to have been used as a school of some sort back in the day.

The door slams open wind comes bursting in Intel runs in pushing Borvine aside wile she shouts "…Hybrid…I…we…finally got it…"

" WwhAat….how.. the hell did you….could it be… give it here…" Hybrid said. Intel places the book on the table… " yes it is the book the journal of T. Wave… how did you get this intel…" Hybrid asked.

Borvine stands up scratches his head " Yo Intel what's the commotion all about that u be body slamming people on the ground… it better be good.. or your insurance company …meaning me….might not cover your next injury…

" Shut up, Priest. This is Huge we found the book of T. Wave. It will tell us where the ancient hero's are looked away.." If we find them and the way to get them out we could get the reinforcements we need to stand up against the bastard Onslaught" Hybrid growls back.

**Chapter ****V:**

**Look**** and**** you**** shall**** find**

2 hours later,:

" God dammit, I've read this book from front to back and there is nothing in it about the heroes. Only some thing about his past relations, his gaming preference and some blank papers at the back... a game called World of Warcraft.. Any of you know what the hell an epic worgen is?" Intel said frustrated.

"Throw it over here. I'll give it a look" Borvine said, with a big sigar in his mouth borine." Frustrated as Intel was she threw the book full speed right at Borvine's face. The cigar bursted in to pieces landing on the book, the pages started to burn. Borvine quickly extinguishes the burning pages. Then he noticed that on the blank pages words where becoming visible. "Guys check this out the smoke made the blank pages readable. Man this trick is old school… the used lemon juice to hide the words and are only made visible when u hold fire to it." Borvine said.

"Do we look like we care about your knowledge of old school trick what do the pages say" Hybrid sneered.

"Hold your horses I can't read this with all your sarcasm. It says:

**For the one who obtained my journal. I was there..the day the earth stood still...the day of the " Purge" I was the first at the scene. I was the one that first layed my eyes on the monstrosity that calls himself " Onslaught". I almost crapped my pants when he bellowed. BOW DOWN TO YOUR NEW MASTER OR PERISH." Afraid for my life, I did as he said. Right befor he flew off, he looked at me and said " Good you little cockroach, good your know place" I was in utter shock but suddenly I snapped out of it by a bright glimmer of something reflecting a few meters in front of me. I started to walk to it to see what is was. I found a crystallized glass tablet. On this tablet where the following words:**

' **_Driven__by__your__faith,__leap__in__to__the__abyss__where__Lucifer__returned__the__souls__of__the__damned__peasants__to__Martin.__' __Here__your__heroes__lie__in__wait__to__be__freed__by__the__seed__of__the__future.__' _He who holds this tablet this is my last act to save our world. Franklin Richards.**

**Afraid that this tablet would be fall in the wrong hands I destroyed it. But as you have found out concealed it in my journal. Passing it to next generations as time had come to pass in hope that some day our heroes will be returned to us..**

**Sincerely yours Tydal Wave **

Man..this is some heavy stuff.. but could they get any more cryptic about the hero part" Borvine reads out laud.

"Computer access data base and search by for the following parameters: Lucifer; Martin; souls of damned peasants; abyss." Intel said.

_Computervoice:…parameters set…searching now..1 result found..._

"Computer send the result to team." Intel said

_Computervoice:sending results now…_

"44°50'N 1°45'E ..COORDINATED &*$%&^!$%.. I don't read coordinates.. where the hell is this" Borvine said

"Scroll down, you nimrod… you might be a great healer and fighter but when it comes down to tech..you are totally clueless." Intel said.

"Well you know what they say, Intel. Half a loaf is better than none." Hybrid answered. Ok so we need to go to a cave called Gouffre de Padirac in France. Computer read out information on Gouffre de Padirac."Hybrid said

_Computer: Myth goes the devil formed the Gouffre with the kick of his heel to challenge Saint Martin. If the saint were able to cross the abyss, Lucifer would give him all the souls of the damned peasants he was about to drive straight to hell. The Saint Martin, driven by his faith, spurred his mule. With a tremendous leap and reached the other side of the crater, leaving an imprint of his hooves in the rock that is still discernable today. Defeated and angry, the devil immediately disappeared to the bottom of the Gouffre."_

"Ok guys grab your gear. Intel you book the flight asap." Hybrid orders

"Woehoe Roadtrip. I call shot gun..wwhat.. book a flight.. where not taking our jet?"

"Seeing that our cloak system is down, the honor guard would be all over us in seconds like moths to a flame" Hybrid reminded Borvine.

"Crap..I totally forgot about that, Intel must have hit me harder than I thought" Borvine replied

**Chapter****VI:**

**The ****road**** to ****hell**

2 days later – Inside Gouffre de Padirac, France

"This cave is enormous and we have been waving our torches for ages searching for this thing. All we found where stalagmite and stalactite" Borvine said.

"Ok guys take five." Hybrid said

Raven and Borvine sat down, while Hybrid was walking in circles frustraded mubbeling that they hadn't found anything.

"Just sit down Marc, we'll find it. Strutting up and down like a headless chicken wont help you" Intel said to Hybrid

Hybrid stops leans on a small pillar and said " your right Intel" at that same moment the pillar shifted in the ground. Suddenly the ground rumbled, sulphur gasses arose those combined with the fire from the torches created an explosion shattering the ground beneath there feet making them fall in the hidden cave system beneath them. Quickly Intel changes in to a raven but was hit by a falling boulder, Hybrid grabs Borvine and forms 2 hooks that he shoots at the cave wall. Under the weight of Borvine and himself the first hook snaps luckily the second hook holds.

"HYBRID GET RAVEN" Borvine yells out. In a split second the T-suit formed a rope of some sort grabbing Intel just in time.

"Is she ok?" Hybrid asked

"Not really she has been hit hard seems like internal bleeding as well. Quickly place us on the ground" Borvine ordered Hybrid

"Easier said then done I cant see heads or tails from here" Hybrid replied

"if you want here to life you better get us to the ground" Borvine said

Hybrid made haste climbing down the wall second's seemed like hours.

"I see the ground place here over there" Borvine said

Borvine placed his hands on Intel his eye's slowly turned red as blood. Like pouring red wine in to water. "Is it working? Hybrid asked. Borvine didn't reply it was like he was in some sort of trance. MWhuu Intel grasps for air…Borvine pale as the moon only said " it's done.. Intel it's ok your safe".

" What happened? Where are we?" Intel asked

" The cave collapsed where in the lowest section of the cave I don't think anyone has ever been here" Hybrid replied

" I doubt that fearless leader…cuz pulsing light doesn't come out of nowhere" Intel said while pointing behind Borvine and Hybrid. They turn around and saw what Intel mend. There was a small tunnel that emitted a yellow pulsing light. They slowly walked in to the tunnel following the light. " Becarefull and watch your steps guys. We don't know how stable this place is." Hybrid said.

At the end of the tunnel they found a cave big enough to fit 2 empire state buildings. The magnificent view it was breath taking. Almost like a Citadel filled with stalagmites and stalactites. Underground waterfalls, that over the centuries had created small pools of crystal turquoise waters. It was so serene and in the midst of it all was a golden sphere. As the approached the sphere a small orb arose from the sphere. The orb spoke.

ORB: Welcome travellers! Here your heroes lie in wait to be freed by the seed of the future. Only he who is found worthy will free the once locked inside. Found unworthy will mean imminent death. If you think to find yourself worthy move forward and place your hand upon the sphere.

**Chapter ****VII:**

**The ****seed**** of ****the ****future**

"Ok what now. Hybrid any ideas?" Borvine asked.

"Well the seeds of the future is a metaphor of some sort. Intel are we plugged in with HQ's database?" Hybrid asked.

"We' re up and running marc!" Intel answered

"Ok, Computer analyze and look for references to the term seeds of the future." Hybrid said

_Computer voice: " Seeds of the future is a reference to the genetic code passed through from a parent to a child. This code leaves an imprint of the people that have or once had lived."_

"Computer crosscheck the DNA database withe DNA sample's of Hauwlett, Borvine; Naque, Mark; Intel, to known heroes with the x-gen up to 19st century, check for DNA matches" Hybrid said

_Computer: ..Crosschecking set parameters… Naque, Mark… no match found… _

_Computer: ..Crosschecking set parameters… Intel… Data highly classified.. trying to overwrite security … Error….system is deleting data..data was destroyed…_

" _Intel… what the *%^&*%?.. " Borvine asked, Intel pretended she didn't hear his question._

_Computer: ..Crosschecking set parameters… Hauwlett, Borvine … match found.. descendent of Howlett, James._

"What.. who is James Howlett? Computer read out all know data on James Howlett" Borvine Asked.

_Computer voice: Howlett, James, the second son of Elizabeth and John Howlett, Sr., life began in Alberta, Canada, 1882. Known aliases Logan, Weapon X, Wolverine was a mutant, possessing animal-keen senses, enhanced physical capabilities, three retracting bone claws on each hand and a healing factor that allows him to recover from virtually any wound, disease or toxin at an accelerated rate. The healing factor also slows down his aging process, enabling him to live beyond a normal human lifespan. Member of the legendary X-men. Presumed to have been killed in action in the "Purge" _

"WOW.. ok.. damm… that's an impressive name to live up to Borvine" Hybrid said.

"Well then you're our best shot as to opening this big Easter egg of a sphere" Intel said.

Out of nowhere a smoke bomb went off, filling the room smoke and a voice shouted. " NOT THAT HE WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO GET CLOSE ENOUGH"

" I know this voice guys, watch your back's it's Onslaught's private hitman Leviathan. " Hybrid yelled out

As subtle and careful this band of rebels had been about the search for the location of the hero's and the trip to France, not to track any attention to them selves. Little did they know Onslaught already knew about the existents of the hidden heroes. He had known about it for ages. Seeing he had some of Franklin Richards memories yet he was unable to find out where the location was. Because Franklin had blocked this out of his memories. Onlsaught knew that sooner or later the myths about this place would arise and someone would go look for it. When he learned of the rebel team the Genosha's he ordered his best hitman called Leviathan track every movement they made. Leviathan was infused by Onslaught with genetic enhanced DNA, giving him the ability to shoot poisoned darts out of his fist immobilizing his victims for several minutes. Giving him to opportunity to go for the kill slowly.

Fffdtt…Fffdtt…Fffdtt…through the smoke Leviatan shot out 3 darts hitting Inel, Borvine and Hybrid

" Hey, didn't anyone tell you not to shoot people with darts.. It's kinda rude you know" Borvine said.

"MMm.. just keep talking smartass… just wait till my poison takes effect.. see how much you'll be talking then." Leviathan said.

" We can't move Borvine, not a muscle" Intel said

" Yes my nerve toxin is quick… don't worry about the poison it wont kill you only immobilize you… I on the other hand I will gut you open like a turkey on thanksgiving" Leviatan said triumphantly.


End file.
